<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP Short Stories &amp; Poems by SpiltSoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097128">Dream SMP Short Stories &amp; Poems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiltSoda/pseuds/SpiltSoda'>SpiltSoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poems, Prison, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity is briefly mentioned - Freeform, i'll add more tags as i update this series, kinda violent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiltSoda/pseuds/SpiltSoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short stories and poems of the Dream SMP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream SMP Short Stories &amp; Poems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a feeling bubbling inside of Dream. </p><p>A feeling that’s somewhat familiar, something he hadn’t felt for a long time. </p><p>His throat hurts from the shouting. </p><p>He’s sore from all the bruises that litter his body. </p><p>He’s sure the blood that stain the walls are his. </p><p>Is this how Tommy felt?</p><p>No, surely not. Not even Dream was this cruel. </p><p>Was he?</p><p>He stares at battered yellow wings, almost golden, stained with his own blood. </p><p>The feeling comes back. </p><p>He’s felt this way before. </p><p>He remembers now. </p><p>He’s afraid. </p><p>Dream is afraid of Quackity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first poem of the series! Feel free to request any other topics I should write about :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>